deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The nightmare mini series final battle Cryptic cryptids vs Classic creepers
The nightmare mini series begins its final battle. The cryptic cryptids, the monsters who hide from humanity emerging every so often to frighten the world vs the classic creepers, the monsters that created horror movies. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing these creatures most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, and no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! The cryptic cryptids History Bigfoot Wildmen stories are found among the indigenous population of the Pacific Northwest. The legends existed prior to a single name for the creature.[15]They differed in their details both regionally and between families in the same community. Similar stories of wildmen are found on every continent except Antarctica.[15] EcologistRobert Michael Pyle argues that most cultures have human-like giants in their folk history: "We have this need for some larger-than-life creature."[16] Members of the Lummi tell tales about Ts'emekwes, the local version of Bigfoot. The stories are similar to each other in terms of the general descriptions of Ts'emekwes, but details about the creature's diet and activities differed between the stories of different families.[17] Some regional versions contained more nefarious creatures. The stiyaha or kwi-kwiyai were a nocturnal race that children were told not to say the names of lest the monsters hear and come to carry off a person—sometimes to be killed.[18] In 1847, Paul Kane reported stories by the native people about skoocooms: a race of cannibalistic wild men living on the peak of Mount St. Helens.[12] The skoocooms appear to have been regarded as supernatural, rather than natural.[12] Less menacing versions such as the one recorded by Reverend Elkanah Walker exist. In 1840, Walker, a Protestant missionary, recorded stories of giants among the Native Americans living in Spokane, Washington. The Indians claimed that these giants lived on and around the peaks of nearby mountains and stole salmon from the fishermen's nets.[19] The local legends were combined together by J. W. Burns in a series of Canadian newspaper articles in the 1920s. Each language had its own name for the local version.[20] Many names meant something along the lines of "wild man" or "hairy man" although other names described common actions it was said to perform (e.g. eating clams).[21]Burns coined the term Sasquatch, which is from the Halkomelem sásq’ets (IPA: [ˈsæsqʼəts]),[22] and used it in his articles to describe a hypothetical single type of creature reflected in these various stories.[12][21][23] Burns's articles popularized both the legend and its new name, making it well known in western Canada before it gained popularity in the United States. Chupacabra The first reported attacks occurred in March 1995 in Puerto Rico.[5] In this attack, eight sheep were discovered dead, each with three puncture wounds in the chest area and completely drained of blood.[5] A few months later, in August, an eyewitness, Madelyne Tolentino, reported seeing the creature in the Puerto Rican town of Canóvanas, when as many as 150 farm animals and pets were reportedly killed.[5] In 1975, similar killings in the small town ofMoca, were attributed to El Vampiro de Moca (The Vampire of Moca).[6] Initially it was suspected that the killings were committed by a Satanic cult; later more killings were reported around the island, and many farms reported loss of animal life. Each of the animals had their bodies bled dry through a series of small circular incisions. Puerto Rican comedian and entrepreneur Silverio Pérez is credited with coining the term chupacabras soon after the first incidents were reported in the press. Shortly after the first reported incidents in Puerto Rico, other animal deaths were reported in other countries, such as the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia,Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, United States, and Mexico.[5] Mothman Mothman was first seen on November 15, 1966, near an old munitions dump called the "TNT Area" outside of Point Pleasant, West Virginia. Two young couples were driving by, when they stopped to investigate two glowing red lights. To their horror, they found the lights were coming from the eyes of a humanoid creature, six and a half to seven feet tall, covered in fur, with no apparent head, and large wings in place of arms. They sped off, but the creature chased them, flying alongside their car. They reached speeds of up to 100 miles an hour in an effort to lose the beast, but it was able to keep pace with little effort. More and more sightings of the creature began to pop up, right up until Point Pleasant's main bridge, Silver Bridge, collapsed on December 15, 1967, killing 46 people. With this disaster, the sightings stopped...at least in West Virginia. More Mothman sightings have been reported all over the world, usually in connection with major disasters, leading some to believe that the creature is a herald of doom. It has been claimed that Mothman was seen before the meltdown of Chernobyl in Ukraine and the collapse of the I-35 bridge in Texas. Reptoid There are many acounts of Reptilian humanoids all over the world, so here we will focus on the Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp. The Lizard Man is described as being 7 feet (2 m) tall, bipedal, and well built, with green scaly skin and glowing red eyes. It is said to have three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand which end in a circular pad on them that stick to walls. The creature has an incredible degree of strength, more than capable of ripping into a car. It might have a tail. The first reported sighting of the creature was made by Christopher Davis, a 17 year old local, who said he encountered the creature while driving home from work at 2 AM on June 29, 1988.[2][3][4] According to his account, Davis stopped on a road bordering Scape Ore Swamp in order to change a tire which had blown out. When he was finishing up he reported having heard a thumping noise from behind him and having turned around to see the creature running towards him.[2][5] Davis said the creature tried to grab at the car and then jumped on its roof as he tried to escape, clinging on to it as Davis swerved from side to side in an effort to throw it off. After he returned home, Davis' side-view-mirror was found to be badly damaged, and scratch marks were found on the car's roof, though there was no other physical evidence of his encounter.[2][3][6] * *:"I looked back and saw something running across the field towards me. It was about 25 yards away and I saw red eyes glowing. I ran into the car and as I locked it, the thing grabbed the door handle. I could see him from the neck down – the three big fingers, long black nails and green rough skin. It was strong and angry. I looked in my mirror and saw a blur of green running. I could see his toes and then he jumped on the roof of my car. I thought I heard a grunt and then I could see his fingers through the front windshield, where they curled around on the roof. I sped up and swerved to shake the creature off."In the month that followed the Davis sighting there were several further reports of a large lizard like creature, and of unusual scratches and bite marks found on cars parked close to the swamp.[7] Most of these are said to have occurred within a 3 miles (5 km) radius of the swamps of Bishopville.[7] At the time, local law enforcement officials reacted to reports of the Lizard Man with a mixture of concern and skepticism, stating that a sufficient number of sightings had been made by apparently reliable people for them to believe that something tangible was being seen, but also that it was more likely to be a bear than a Lizard Man.[8] Two weeks after the Davis sighting the sheriff's department made several plaster casts of what appeared to be three-toed footprints - measuring some 14 inches (36 cm) in length - but decided against sending them on to the FBI for further analysis after biologists advised them that they were unclassifiable.[2] According to South Carolina Marine Resources Department spokesperson Johnny Evans the tracks neither matched, nor could be mistaken for, the footprints of any recorded animal. Evans also dismissed the possibility that they could have been made by some form of mutated creature.[7] The sightings attracted tourists interested in seeing the creature and hunters interested in tracking it, and nearby radio station WCOS[disambiguation needed] offered a $1 million reward to anybody who could capture the creature alive.[2][7] However, reports of the creature began to decline at the end of the summer with the last credible sighting of the year being reported in July.[6] On August 5 Kenneth Orr, an airman stationed at Shaw Air Force Base, filed a report with the police saying that he had encountered the Lizard Man on highway 15, and that he had shot and wounded it. He presented several scales and a small quantity of blood as evidence. Orr recanted this account two days later when he was arraigned for unlawfully carrying a pistol, and the misdemeanor offense of filing a false police report. According to Orr, he had invented the sighting in order to keep stories about the Lizard Man in circulation.[1][8] (info from wikipedia) Jersey Devil The Jersey devil is a creatuure said to inhabit the Pine Barrens of South New Jeresy, United States. The creature is described as flying biped with hooves, however there are many variations. Most common description is a kangaroo-like creature with the face of a horse, head of a dog, lether-like bat-like wings, horns, small arms with clawed hands, cloven hooves, and a forked tail. The creature's name is used for New Jersey's hockey team The most popular story of its origin started with Mother Leeds. It is said that Mother Leeds had 13 children and, after giving birth to her 12th child, stated that if she had another it would be a devil. In 1735, Mother Leeds was in labor on a stormy night. Gathered around her were friends. Mother Leeds was supposedly a witch and the child's father was the devil himself. The child was born normal, but then changed form. It changed from a normal baby to the creature described above and growled and screamed. It growled then killed its mother and flew up from the chimney. Jets-sasquatch-attack.jpg Jersey Devil.jpg Mothman.jpg Cchupaabra.jpg reptoid.jpg The weapons and gallery The classic creepers History Dracula He started out as a warrior prince. He is centuries old and in the late 1800's visited Victorian England to visit his new estate. While there he turned two young women, Mina Harker and Lucy Westenra into Vampires. Lucy was killed by her fiancee and Mina was turned back into a human with Dracula's death. The Wolf man Larry Talbot returns to his ancestral home in Llanwelly, Wales, to reconcile with his father, Sir John Talbot (Claude Rains). While there, Larry becomes romantically interested in a local girl named Gwen Conliffe (Evelyn Ankers), who runs an antique shop. As a pretext, he buys something from her, a silver-headed walking stick decorated with a wolf. Gwen tells him that it represents a werewolf (which she defines as a man who changes into a wolf "at certain times of the year".) That night, Larry attempts to rescue Gwen's friend Jenny from what he believes to be a sudden attack by a wolf. He kills the beast with his new walking stick, but is bitten in the process. He soon discovers that it was not just a wolf; it was a werewolf, and now Talbot has become one. A gypsy fortuneteller named Maleva (Maria Ouspenskaya) reveals to Larry that the animal which bit him was actually her son Bela (Bela Lugosi) in the form of a wolf. Bela had been a werewolf for years and now the curse of lycanthropy has been passed to Larry.-Wikipedia Frankenstein's monster Victor Frankenstein, eldest son of Alphonse and Caroline Beaufort Frankenstein, builds the creature in his laboratory through methods of science (he was a chemistry student at University of Ingolstadt) and alchemy (largely based on the writings of Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, and Cornelius Agrippa) which are not clearly described. Immediately upon bringing the creature to life, Frankenstein flees from it in horror and disavows his experiment. Abandoned, frightened, and completely unaware of his own identity, the monster wanders through the wilderness searching for someone who would understand and shelter him. He finds brief solace by hiding out in the woodshed of a remote cottage inhabited by the DeLaceys, a family of peasants. While they are unaware of his existence, he learns every part of their lives by eavesdropping on their conversations and comes to think of them as his own family, calling them his 'protectors'. He develops the power of speech from listening to the family teach their language (French) to an Arabian daughter-in-law, and very quickly becomes eloquent, educated, and well-mannered. One day, the creature musters the courage to finally make his presence known. He introduces himself to the family's patriarch, their blind father, and experiences kindness and acceptance for the first (and last) time. The blind man cannot see his "accursed ugliness" and so treats him as a friend. When the rest of the family returns, however, they are terrified of the creature and drive him away. Bewildered but still hopeful, he rescues a peasant girl from a river, but is shot in the shoulder by a man who claims her. Heartbroken and enraged, the creature renounces all of humankind and swears revenge on his creator, Frankenstein, for bringing him into the world.-Wikipedia Creature from the black lagoon A geology expedition in the Amazon uncovers fossilized evidence from the Devonian period of a link between land and sea animals in the form of a skeletal hand with webbed fingers. Expedition leader Dr. Carl Maia (Antonio Moreno) visits his friend, Dr. David Reed (Richard Carlson), an ichthyologist who works at a marine biology institute. Reed persuades the institute's financial backer, Dr. Mark Williams (Richard Denning), to fund a return expedition to the Amazon to look for the remainder of the skeleton. They go aboard a tramp steamer, the Rita, which is captained by a crusty old codger named Lucas (Nestor Paiva). The expedition consists of David, Carl and Mark, as well as Reed's girlfriend, Kay Lawrence (Julie Adams), and another scientist, Dr. Edwin Thompson (Whit Bissell). When they arrive at the camp, they discover that Maia's entire research team has been mysteriously killed while he was away. Lucas suggests it was done by a jaguar, but the others are unsure. In fact, the camp was attacked by a piscine amphibious humanoid, a living member of the same species from which the fossil originated. The creature, curious upon seeing the expedition, investigates the camp site, but when its sudden appearance frightens the members, they attack it, and in response, the enraged creature kills them. The excavation of the area where Carl found the hand turns up nothing. Mark is ready to give up the search, but David suggests that perhaps thousands of years ago the part of the embankment containing the rest of the skeleton fell into the water and was washed downriver. Lucas says that the tributary empties into a lagoon known as the "Black Lagoon", a paradise from which no one has ever returned. The scientists decide to risk it, unaware that the amphibious "Gill-man" that killed Carl's assistants earlier has been watching them. Taking notice of the beautiful Kay, it follows the Rita all the way downriver to the Black Lagoon. Once the expedition arrives, David and Mark go diving to collect fossils from the lagoon floor. After they return, Kay goes swimming and is stalked underwater by the creature, who then gets briefly caught in one of the ship's draglines. Although it escapes, it leaves behind a claw in the net, revealing its existence to the scientists. Subsequent encounters with the Gill-man claim the lives of two of Lucas's crew members, before the Gill-man is captured and locked in a cage on board the Rita. It escapes during the night and attacks Edwin, who was guarding it. Kay hits the beast with a lantern; driving it off before it can kill Edwin. Following this incident, David decides they should return to civilization, but as the Rita tries to leave, they find the entrance blocked by fallen logs, courtesy of the escaped Gill-man. While the others attempt to remove the logs, Mark is mauled to death trying to capture the creature single-handedly underwater. The creature then abducts Kay and takes her to his cavern lair. David, Lucas, and Carl give chase to save her. Kay is rescued and the creature is riddled with bullets before he retreats to the lagoon where his body sinks in the watery depths, presumably dead.-Wikipedia The Mummy (Imhotep) An Ancient Egyptian priest called Imhotep (Boris Karloff) is revived when an archaeological expedition led by Sir Joseph Whemple (Arthur Byron) finds Imhotep's mummy. Despite the warning of his friend Dr. Muller (Edward Van Sloan), Sir Joseph's assistant Ralph Norton (Bramwell Fletcher), recklessly reads aloud an ancient life-giving spell. Imhotep escapes from the archaeologists, taking the Scroll of Thoth, and prowls Cairo seeking the reincarnation of the soul of his ancient lover, Princess Ankh-es-en-amon. Ten years later, Imhotep calls upon Sir Joseph's son Frank (David Manners) and Prof. Pearson (Leonard Mudie), claims that his name is Ardath Bey, a modern Egyptian (also portrayed by Karloff), and shows them where to dig to find Ankh-es-en-amon's tomb. The archaeologists find the tomb, give the mummy and the treasures to the Cairo Museum, then thank Ardath Bey for giving them the information of where to find the tomb. Imhotep was once mummified alive for attempting to resurrect her, and, upon finding Helen Grosvenor (Zita Johann), a woman bearing a striking resemblance to the Princess, he attempts to kill her, with the intention of mummifying her corpse, bringing it back to life using the ancient scroll, and making her his bride. 220px-Frankenstein's monster (Boris Karloff).jpg Dracula Lugosi.jpg The Wolf Man 1941 Poster by smalltownhero.jpg Creatureblacklagoon2.jpg the mummy.jpg The weapons and gallery Voting/battle information Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/13/2013. The fighters shall be compared like this: Dracula vs Reptoid Wolf man vs Chupacabra Frankenstine's monster vs Bigfoot Creature from the black lagoon vs Jersey devil Mummy vs Mothman Where shall the fight take place? A forest A swamp Cryptic cryptids or Classic creepers? The battle begins! Classic creepers-5 Cryptic cryptids-5 Dracula sits down and lifts a glass of blood drinking as the moon rises above his castle. He looked out of his window into the forest. He looks at the moon as a wolf howls loudly in the distance. “The Wolf man emerges.” Says Dracula as a strange ship blocks the moonlight. Dracula looks at it curiously as it flies above his castle. “Looks like visitors.” Says Dracula as he sets down his glass. He looks as Imhotep asks him “Who is entering the castle?” Dracula responds “Visitors, they are mine.” The reptoid entered the room as Imhotep and Dracula both greet the creature with a smile. “New blood.” Says Dracula licking his lips, as reptoid makes eye contact with Imhotep. He concentrates and Imhotep suddenly walks towards the window. “What are you doing?” asked Dracula curiously. The glass bursts open and the Mothman grabs Imhotep and throws him at the wall. Dracula realizing the ambush, charges at the reptoid to break its control with Imhotep. He sprints at tremendous speed and punches the reptoid in the jaw. The alien stumbles back words his jaw crushed. Dracula charges again but the reptoid is ready and plunges its claw into Dracula’s chest. The prince of darkness yells in pain but bites the reptoid’s throat, killing it instantly. Classic creepers-5 Cryptic cryptids-4 The Mothman and Imhotep exchange attacks with claws and daggers. The Mothman sees the reptoid bitten and kicks Imhotep in the chest and flies to Dracula, who is still recovering from his wound. He gets reptoid’s claw out of his chest just in time to turn to see the Mothman’s claw slash his cheek. He grips the wound and looks at his hand covered in his blood. The Mothman landed behind him and dug its claws into the back of his head, ending the life of the prince of darkness. Dracula’s body fell as a dagger penetrated Mothman’s arm. The creature shrieked in pain causing Imhotep to grip his ears from the loud noise. Seconds later the loud noise was silenced, just like the Egyptian. Classic creepers-3 Cryptic cryptids-3 In the forest… The axe slams with tremendous force and the tree falls down, smashing the bushes behind it. The lumberjack smiles, unaware of the creature that lies hidden stalking him. He hears noises and quickly turns slamming his axe vertically into the ground, barely missing the Wolf man. The Wolf man smiles, revealing his sharp teeth as the lumberjack’s eyes widen. The Wolf man sinks his jaws into the lumberjack’s neck, killing him. The Wolf man bent down and began to dig at the man’s chest for his organs. He stops as he hears something emerge from the bushes. The chupacabra emerges and looks at the man’s corpse. The Wolf man stands seeing the chupacabra as competition. The two look at each other for a few moments when the Wolf man charges, swinging his claws wildly at the chupacabra, who responded with his own claws. Neither creature could hit each other so the chupacabra decided to retreat from the fight. The Wolf man pursued as the chupacabra approached a river and tripped. The Wolf man jumped onto the chupacabra, impaling himself onto its spine. Classic creepers-2 Cryptic cryptids-3 The Sasquatch emerged from the forest and entered the clearing. He lifted the Wolf man’s corpse off of the chupacabra’s spine. The Frankenstein monster appeared out of the forest as well and entered the clearing. The chupacabra rushed at the monster and tried to pounce it. The monster catches the chupacabra and tossed him into the water, were to hands gripped it and dragged it beneath the water. Seconds later its corpse rose to the top of the river, webbed claw marks covering the throat. Classic creepers-2 Cryptic cryptids-2 The Frankenstein monster and the Sasquatch began to approach one another. Along the way the Sasquatch grabs a stone and throws it hitting the Frankenstein monster’s head. “Not good.” Said the monster as it continued its approach towards the Sasquatch, who lifted another stone. “Kill you.” Said the Frankenstein monster as several more stones were hurled at him. The monster was being torn apart by the stones but the Sasquatch oddly stopped throwing them and approached the Frankenstein monster. The monster grabbed the Sasquatch and threw him into a tree. The Sasquatch stood and lifted a stick. The Sasquatch hit the Frankenstein monster with tremendous force, sending the head flying. Classic creepers-1 Cryptic cryptids-2 The creature from the black lagoon surfaced to see no sign of the Frankenstein monster. He looked at the Wolf man’s corpse and prepared to go back under water when suddenly; a pair of claws swooped down and decapitated the creature. The jersey devil flew past the Sasquatch who watched as the Beast landed and took a bite out of the monster’s head. The Sasquatch sat down and picked berries off a nearby bush. Classic creepers-X Cryptic cryptids-2 Category:Blog posts